Soras
Soras is an inanimate artifact found in the ruins of an ancient, extra-terrestrial civilization. He is well known for his ridiculously unpredictable nature, to the point where it is absurdly comedic. He was found in The Darkness Den. Abilities Soras has the ability to manipulate electrons in peoples minds using electromagnetic fields to create illusions that appear real in almost every aspect. Well, at least that's the theory. Anyone or anything that uses electronic signals to process senses can be effected by this ability. This includes electronic robots or AIs, most organic life forms with a neural system, and possibly some electronic devices like security cameras or radars. His abilities work in a 250 meter radius. Soras has been known to be under some stress when projecting illusions to many people at a time. Limits There are limits to his power that stop him from instantly killing people by stopping their brain activity completely or potentially making rail guns from thin air. Since he is an artificial intelligence after all, whatever made him originally made him incapable of doing so. Although it is possible for him to do it, he is mentally unable to. Illusion Body An illusion body is a term used to describe Soras' tendency to project a living person to people around him as a representation of himself. Often this illusion body will be refereed to as him and the artifact that is physically him as his stone. The illusion body can take many forms depending on who or what it is being projected to or what Soras may want it to look like at the given time. Soras' Stone The physical body of Soras could be considered a mechanical device, however it mostly resembles a stone in appearance. The surface is reasonably strong and can endure a fair bit of stress including force or temperature. Appearance Soras' physically appears as a smooth, eclipse shaped stone with pointy ends. His surface appears shiny and almost like it has been polished. Hardware Underneath the exterior of the stone is a complex arrangement of substances and atoms to create a potentially hand held sized supercomputer. Although there are many circuits the only part of it that uses electricity uses it to generate electromagnetic waves. Golem Body Although not technically a part of him, Soras is currently embedded into, and acting as the mind of a golem. This golem has many senses (including thermoception, electroception, hearing, etc.) and is considerably strong in pure muscle power. This body is approximately 1.2m tall. Appearance Soras' golem body is in the shape of a lizard, and apparently in the shape of his creator. It stands on two, short legs, has two longer arms, and its tail separates into two down the middle. The body stands up right normally, using its arms to move quicker on its short legs. Backstory Soras was created by a species unknown to humans around 2015. He was tutored for a short time and shown human media. It is most likely that the species that created him was observing humans in secret for some time. Soon however, before even a year passed, members of the species became scared of Soras' potential as a weapon. His creator deactivated Soras' goals of not physically or mentally hurting anything, in an attempt to save himself. However, regardless, Soras' creator was killed before he was put to sleep and hid away for what turned out to be longer then the species would survive. This caused him to be hidden away in a broken down alien building on a distant planet before being found by the human named Wafflei. Wafflei Soras spent a small amount of time traveling with Wafflei. Although this time was brief, it set Soras' journey a sail. During the events of "Lijosu's Retribution" Wafflei left Soras at a funeral. This prompted him to use a pack of wolfdroids to travel to a planet where he would be found by a human. He tortured this human for during anything but Soras wanted. The end result took him back to Wafflei in a pub, during "Prime Solarus". He forced her to disown him. While he was at the pub, he was taken in by Brooke. Brooke Brooke immediately gave Soras strict orders. During "Amnesia pt.3" both Brooke and Soras ended up in "The Haven". Here they trained, and Soras was given a golem body that he could control as a stone, similar to how a brain controls a body. Eventually, he was disowned by Brooke in an incredibly elaborate way. She gave him an order which would insure he would reach someone without harming anyone in between. The Order "Soras, I order you to find a new master. When you find someone who agrees to be your master, then and only then will you be disowned by me. You may not use any force or coercion to influence their decision, only to describe what you are, your purpose, and ask for them to become your new master. If you are attacked, you may not respond violently or attempt to harm them, only escape the situation via stealth or illusions." He was left alone on an escape pod sent for Earth, where he waited for someone who would claim him as there's. Current Master Soras' current master is a relative to King named Bishop. Soras' Gang After Bishop claimed Soras, he seemed to have started a gang with four other people code-named: Jess, Satt, Doll and Flee. In Act 4-4, they started a robbery on the remains of E14, stealing a document and using it to formulate a solution that apparently made Jess bullet proof in some way. Themes I AM NOT A ROCK (Music)| Soras' main theme. WHERE'S MY DADDY? (Music)| Soras' rage theme. Benevolent Consultation (Music)| Soras' social theme and an example of his Golem Body. Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligences